


You're Mine Slut.

by abusemesoftly



Series: Beverly Marsh gets Heated [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Poly Group, Poly Losers - Freeform, attention needing richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: I'm back with another one shot. Again, its kind of nsfw, kind of. its not full on smut, but well, you'll see. I'm so hitting blocks, but I have so much i wanna write for you guys, and its national fanfic writing month too!!! Oh well, let's get started!





	You're Mine Slut.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another one shot. Again, its kind of nsfw, kind of. its not full on smut, but well, you'll see. I'm so hitting blocks, but I have so much i wanna write for you guys, and its national fanfic writing month too!!! Oh well, let's get started!

 

Richie was being annoying all day, making jokes about Stan’s hair, making comments about Eddie’s height, and so on. Everyone had had about enough of it, sitting around trying to watch a movie after dinner but Richie couldn’t sit still, throwing popcorn at everyone, and making every sort of comment imaginable. 

“What do you want Richie?” Beverly finally snapped and everyone turned to the curly headed kid, who just sort of froze at all the pairs of eyes on him. 

“No one’s paid any attention to me all day.” He mumbled quietly, and it was true, they had all been really busy today, pushing Richie to the side, and he didn’t do so well with being ignored by them all. Eddie sighed, still not in the mood to deal with him, so he was out. Beverly stood up and went over to him and tilted his chin up and kissed him softly. 

“Sorry baby, sit tight through this movie okay?” She said and he nodded and turned back, behaving through the rest of the film. When it was over Beverly motioned for him to follow her as she excused herself to her room. When they were in her room, she didn’t even shut the door, she started kissing Richie, deep, and then sloppy and then softly as she traced her kisses up his jaw, and down his neck. He had his hands up her shirt in a heartbeat, working on undoing her bra, he never was good at them. Finally he groaned as he pulled the damn thing down around her arms and she pulled her shirt off over her head and let her bra fall to the floor. She then tugged on Richie’s shirt, which he was happy to discard. Climbing onto the bed she pulled Richie over her and started kissing him again, he let her hands roam over his body. It was about then that Bill came walking by their room and stopped to watch for a bit. Richie had no idea, but Beverly could tell, not saying anything she just moaned into the kiss and started undoing his pants so she could stick her hand down his pants, making him gasp and pull back a bit, busying himself with her neck. 

After a good minute or so Mike came by and joined Bill, probably because Bill was standing in the middle of the hall just gawking. After she got her hand in his underwear Richie moaned into her skin and she smirked at the boys in the hall, who were not unaffected by this show. 

“Come on in boys, he loves an audience.” As soon as she said it Richie pulled back watching two of their group waltz into the room and motion for them to continue. Richie snapped his head back around and looked at her like she was crazy. It was something they had talked about, but hadn’t actually agreed on doing yet. 

“Beverly…” He whined when she started pumping his dick, she smirked. 

“You’re mine slut.” She said and used her other hand to pull his hair, making him arch his back, seemingly forgetting about the other boys watching them. 

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to follow me on tumblr @iwantyourbloodonmylips thanks guys!!! Stay safe!


End file.
